wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Agave
Agave was an energetic, forever-young type of SandWing from the moment he hatched. His name is generally unknown to most of Pyrrhian history, and his only links to fame were his runaway royal wife, Polyp, and soon-to-become cannibal son, Animal. He was named for his mother's favorite plant and livelihood, the agave. Biography Agave was hatched as the only dragonet of a sweet, mellow SandWing widow. She was popular for her specially made agave nectar and fried agave flowers during the summers. Her small business did well, easily sheltering and feeding both her and her boisterous dragonet, and was located on the outskirts of Possibility. As Agave grew older, he was soon able to stop working as an assistant to his mother in harvesting her agave. At around age seven she trusted him enough to begin helping her kickstart her agave nectar delivering network. He was also able to help import the homemade, high quality sap to much larger and more complex shops and marketplace stands. Although curious and wild with adolescence, Agave loved his mother deeply and focused most of his efforts on her. He managed to triple their profit and wanted to work hard enough to make sure his mother was perfectly set up for inevitable retirement that was to come with her old age and slowly aching joints. When Agave was around eight years old, he had built up a lot of pent up energy and restlessness. He knew he couldn't continue functioning like he was--doing the same boring job every day on repeat. He loved his mother dearly and wanted to help her as much as he could, but he felt as though ants were crawling over his scales, even in his sleep. Eventually, the answer to his boredom came, disguised as a young and pretty SeaWing, running through Possibility, gasping for air...directly into his chest. He was entranced by her and her beauty and couldn't even find the energy to be angry at her, despite his restless state. She begged him to help her hide. Seeing two other blue dragons trying to slither through the crowd after her, Agave agreed to help and guided the SeaWing through the winding alleys and confusing passageways, managing to lose the guards following her. Agave brought Polyp to his mother's shop under the cover of night and promised to shelter her there after she pleaded with him. Agave's mother awoke from all the commotion and was terrified to see a stranger in her house, collapsed next to her dear son. Agave quickly explained her situation before his mother shoved him out of the way and moved aside the SeaWing's wing, which had blood trailing from it. Agave's mother revealed a massive slash underside the pretty dragon's wing and chose to treat it and patch it up, working restlessly throughout the night to exam the rest of her. When the SeaWing awoke in the morning, she groggily explained to Agave who she was and why she was being pursued. She was named Polyp, Princess Polyp to be exact, and she was a runaway royal. She hadn't realized she was of royal blood until a few days earlier. Unfortunately, that was when Queen Coral realized it as well. Polyp never wanted to be part of Queen Coral's family and was terrified of what the Queen might do to her, so she fled after being tipped off by some of her fellow commoner SeaWings. About four SeaWing guards had split up and pursued her ever since she left the ocean. Her story appealed to Agave and his mother enough that they pitied her and agreed to harbor her for as long as she needed to rest for. Agave felt a stir of adrenaline and excitement for the first time in a long time after realizing that he was helping not only a princess--but a fugitive. Better yet, Agave felt a strange connection with the pretty SeaWing, stronger than that he had felt with his previous, winding string of lovers he had been unfaithful and flitting with before. She was different, he often told himself. It wasn't long, however, before Polyp's hiding spot was discovered and given away by a few SandWing snitches. Agave's mother distracted the guards as Agave fled with a partially healed Polyp into the desert. Agave ran all night with the much smaller and scrawnier Polyp draped over his back until they reached an oasis far, far away from Possibility. Agave collapsed under the shade of a palm tree, nudging Polyp into the clear, cool pool of water nearby, noting the paleness and dryness of her scales. The two slept all day before waking again under the cover of night once more. For a few days, they stayed at the oasis, trying to figure out what to do next. Agave wished to go back to check on his mother, but Polyp quietly interrupted, telling him that taking those actions were exactly what the SeaWings would be expecting them to do. Agave realized then that by associating with Polyp, that had also dragged him into the world of being a wanted dragon--a fugitive. Once again, he wanted to feel angry, but upon gazing upon Polyp's soft features and doe eyes, he felt no burning rage. He only felt that same sort of adrenaline and excitement from before. Deciding they had to keep moving and venturing forwards, they set out again away from the oasis. Agave knew that if he and Polyp were going to stay anywhere for a long period of time, it had to be near a much larger, moving body of water. An ocean or a river or something like that. With the help of Polyp's instincts, the two managed to redirect themselves near the closest body of water, which Polyp claimed she was sure was an ocean. As they traveled and slept under the stars together, the two began to become closer, and closer. They often spoke of their secrets and desires and fears under the night sky and under the glaring, slanted eyes of the three moons. Polyp explained more about her flight from the Kingdom of Sea, her short venture into the RainWing jungle in search for shelter, and her crash landing in Possibility. Agave explained to her the strangely shallow complexities of his life. Of his lust for excitement and entertainment--something to keep him at bay, something to keep him truly happy. Eventually, the duo reached the ocean, near what Polyp called the 'foot' of Pyrrhia. It was a small peninsula, sheltered, and modest, southwest of the Kingdom of Sand. After about a week of being settled in there, Agave strangely felt no pull to keep moving, no pull to keep flying, to stay on the run. He liked the small, sandy cove. It was like the perfect blend of his most comfortable habitat and Polyp's. The beach sands were soft and white and untouched and the ocean was glittering and full of coral and warm tropical waters and fish. Polyp loved it there as well. So, the two decided to settle there after not hearing or seeing any signs of the SeaWing guards pursuing her. Without words really, the two became more than just friends and were happy together, living in their little crudely structured cottage by the cover, where hurricane winds never seemed to reach them and grey clouds seemed to disappear under the sun's hot glare and the moons' cool gaze. They thought it was perfect there. They remained in loved and well fed and happy for about another decade or so before they wanted to start a family. At about age 28, Polyp was a soon to be mother, and at age 29, Agave was due to become a father. Their two eggs hatched cleanly and nicely, which was a relief for the two parents of different tribes. Although their children hatched on the same night, they couldn't have looked more different. Upon seeing the way that the eldest hatched one clawed his way out of the egg, letting out a fearsome snarl and biting at the egg shell left around him, Agave and Polyp agreed on the name Animal for him. Meanwhile, Polyp chose to name the lighter colored, later hatched female SeaWing-SandWing hybrid Castaway--a once close friend of hers. The family lived blissfully up until the twins' fifth hatching day--when they were unexpectedly attacked by a group of SkyWing bounty hunters, seeking a reward for Agave and Polyp, captured alive. After revealing that they had tortured and later killed Agave's mother to figure out which direction the two had run in, Agave was unable to control himself. All the anger he had suppressed for so long with the help of his lover's tender gaze and the perfect conditions of his stress free home burst out like an erupting volcano. He fought to the death for his dragonets, and Polyp joined in with a desperate attempt to defend her husband to the death. Unfortunately, that's exactly what it came to. The SkyWing bounty hunters went too far in their brutal and merciless attack and the two lovers were beside each other, bleeding out in the sand a few moments later. They locked their talons and intertwined their tails for the last time, sure that not even death itself could separate them. Appearance Agave is a lithely muscled SandWing with unusually long, strong legs and notably narrow wings. His chest is broad and his shoulders are rather narrow. He is a rich shade of brown and highlighted with dark red and mahogany stripes and currents along his scales and blood colored markings along his face. His crest is easily recognizable from the uncommon collapsed curls in it that he inherited from his late father. He has pale markings along his snout, throat, and underbelly. His tail tip fades to a dark brownish red color and his toes are tinted the same color as his markings. Agave has a very sleek and narrow face, while maintaining a sort of rugged geometric form. His eyes a very light in color, so the dark markings around them help him see better in brightly lit environments. His scleras are a rather odd and haunting dark russet, near black, coloration that often startles yet intrigues many SandWings. It's one of his more attractive features that often helped him horse around with single SandWing females in his adolescence. He wears little to no jewelry, as he believes it only slows him down and just doesn't look good on him. He used to wear a little bracelet with an silver agave plant charm on it, but left it behind for his mother when he fled into the desert with Polyp. Abilities Agave is an extremely good runner. He's known for being one of the fastest dragons in Possibility on land and hardly uses his wings, to get around, preferring the feeling of sand under his talons. He has a very strong back and an even stronger sense of balance from having to carry around delicate pots of agave nectar about at high speeds. He's a bit of a craftsman as well, being able to think up of easily solutions and solid plans for patching together makeshift solutions for a day or two. He's always liked building things--even when he was a dragonet he loved to build up blocks. Just like any other SandWing, Agave is able to breathe plumes of fire, no matter the temperature of the environment he's in. The venomous barb at the end of his tail is fully functional and just as deadly as any other sand dragon's. He's perfectly capable of also burying himself in the sand, like other dragons of his kind, but dislikes doing so, as he prefers to be clean and well kept. Personality Agave is a very outgoing and sociable dragon--which were necessary skills he developed in order to help his mother's business sell more. He's very charismatic and a smooth talker and often seen as a charmer. He likes living a fast paced life and prefers to act before thinking, although he's very capable of the opposite. Agave is unbelievably good at improvisation and is a natural problem solver and a bit of a critical thinker. He's a quick learner and catches on fast. Agave is also very dedicated and loyal, to the point where it becomes a weakness for him. Another issue of his is his temper and the way he controls his emotions. Instead of venting them or letting them out in a slow healthy way to ensure that they don't build up, he often bottles it all in until he explodes with no warning. This can sometimes make him more unpredictable than he already is. As Agave aged, his fiery temper and spirited attitude died down just a little bit. With the help of the ocean around him and the gentle sea breeze tickling his ears and building in his nose, most of his edge was taken off and he lived in somewhat of a dream-like state where he embraced his more scholarly, quiet side with the help of his wife, Polyp. Relationships Polyp It seemed as though the two dragons, although of different tribes, were destined to be together from the beginning. The two felt instant magnetism and chemistry between each other and were quick to fall into a hopeless young love. Luckily, because Agave chose to take it so slow and not be as aggressive as he had been in his previous string of failed romances, the two were able to stay together and were given a chance to truly love and get to know one another. They never once had another thought about any other dragon in the world once they were alone together at the foot of Pyrrhia. They knew no sorrow or grief when they were within each others wings. They both have equal respect for one another, and although Agave may seem like the dominant one in the relationship, he doesn't see himself that way. He sees himself and Polyp at the exact same level--both dominant and both submissive at the same time. Despite this, their relationship seems to work exceedingly well, most likely thanks to their isolation. Animal In true masculine and paternal nature, Agave had always felt close with his son, Animal. Within his son, Agave instilled his newly formed values of intelligence and that of the arts which he in turn had gained from Polyp. The two often always got along smoothly. They spent a lot of their time together, studying at the beach beneath the stars by the light of the tiki torches. Agave was surprised when he realized that his formerly brash and outgoing nature was not showing up anywhere in Animal's calm demeanor and personality. Castaway While Agave's old personality traits were not showing up in Animal, they were certainly blossoming in his sweet daughter, Castaway. The light colored dragon was always rather talkative and cheerful, although she lacked her father's own suave nature and made up for it with her mother's innocent, doe-eyed charm. Agave loved Castaway deeply alongside of Animal, although she often spent most of her time with Polyp instead of him. Trivia * When Agave was very young, he wanted to be an architect. * Polyp actually taught Agave how to read and introduced him to his love of books. * His favorite addition that he ever made to his and Polyp's makeshift cottage on the cove was his homemade tiki torches, lit with his own fire every night, lighting a way down to the ocean. * Agave developed a fidgeting habit that stayed permanent. Gallery ] ] Category:Content (Squilin) Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters